King
by Alceme
Summary: "Do you really think that this world is beautiful? Then I'll show you, just how ugly and horrible it really is." As the White King and the last surviving member of the White Clan, Aoyama Shizuka never thought that she would be caught up in the war between the seven kings of Shizume City. She was after all, the forgotten king. Fushimi X OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello!**_

_**Okay this idea just popped into my head after watching the fourth or fifth episode of K and wouldn't leave until I wrote it out. Since there are only five episodes out, and there are so many things that are going to be revealed later, this probably will differ greatly from the anime as it is based on only from what I have seen from the five episodes of K along with the five chapters of the manga that I have read.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own K...if I did, would I be here?**_

* * *

Noise. Lights. As far as the eye could see all of the senses were hit with the bustling city life. Standing on one the rooftops of one of the many towering buildings, a girl with white hair stared at the city before her. As she stared down at the city, her silver eyes narrowed at the amount of people laughing and smiling at each other. As she stared down, a slight breeze blew by before the girl closed her eyes and jumped. But as she fell, the girl slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she felt her body floating. Looking down, the smile on her face widened even more when she saw that her body was far off the ground and that she was floating in midair. Hearing screams, she looked down to see a couple of people staring at her with wide eyes. The smile on her face disappeared immediately before the girl silently cursed and her body plummeted down. The screams around her increased in volume as people saw her fall. But before her body hit the ground, the girl smiled before she gracefully landed on the ground.

Standing back up, she looked around at the crowd of people all staring at her with wide eyes before she forced a smile on her face.

"A movie scene?" she laughed, silently praying that the people would believe her. After a few more seconds, the crowd of people started to clap and cheer for her. For a second, the girl inwardly flinched at the stupidity of the people before her before she forced herself to smile again as she weaved through the crowd

_'Seriously?' _she questioned but she started to smile as she walked through the bustling city. At a cross light, she stopped before she looked around her.

Skyscrapers and multiple buildings with different colors came into her eyes and the girl's eyes widened at the wide spectrum of colors before her. As she stared off into space, her eyes fell as a certain memory from her childhood flashed in her head.

./

_The little girl yelled out in pain as she was thrown back into one of the walls surrounding the room._

_"Stand up!" ordered a deep voice and the girl looked up to see an older man towering over his. His silver eyes were narrowed at her before he grabbed her arm and forced her to stand up._

_"No!" yelled the little girl to which the man's eyes narrowed even more before his grip tightened. The girl cried out as the pain in her arm increased. _

_Aoyama Kazuki's eyes narrowed before he suddenly released his grip on the girl and tossed her to the side. When her body hit the cold, hard, floor, the girl winced before she looked at her arm. Bruises were forming on the place her father's grip had been. Her silver eyes narrowed before she touched her arm and closed her eyes. A bright white light was emitted from her hand and a few seconds later, she removed her hand from her arm to find the bruises gone._

_Kazuki stared at his daughter before he walked over to her._

_"Our clan, was one of the most prominent, then, the other clans betrayed us and turned us into nothing!" yelled the man as he reached down and forced the little girl to stare up at him. Her silver eyes showed fear and the man's face contorted in disgust before he slapped the girl across the face. "You must never show weakness to people, as the next King, you must never show weakness! Your powers surpass all the previous kings, even my own! You must never trust anyone. If you want to cry, smile and cry only when you are alone. Do you understand me, Shizuka?!" and the white-haired girl looked up at her father as tears streamed down her cheeks._

_"I understand, Father," she whispered and the White King, smiled before he turned back to the window. His silver eyes narrowed as he stared at the scenery before him._

_"We will have our revenge. The other clans will pay for what they did to us," _

./

Shizuka's eyes narrowed at the memory before she realized that the light had turned green and that the people behind her were starting to get aggravated. Snapping out of her stupor, Shizuka ran forward before she was at the other end of the street. Once she was on the other side, she looked from side to side before she looked around once more.

_'Shizume City,"_ she inwardly thought as he mindlessly wandered around. As she walked, the smile on her face widened as a gentle breeze blew by and carried the city's scent. Taking a deep breath, she smiled even more as she opened her eyes and stared at the city with wonder.

_'The city where the Kings reside,'_ and immediately, the smile on her face fell at the thought.

_'The kings,' _ and memories of her childhood flashed in her head. Her father's harsh words and her cruel upbringing until she was five years old. Shizuka flinched at the memory of her past when she heard a scream ahead of her. Snapping out of her daydream, Shizuka jerked up when she saw two teenage girls around her age cowering in fear as three, noticeably older men cornering them. The two girls were shaking as the men got closer and closer until one reached over and touched one of the girl's chest.

Shizuka's eyes narrowed as she started to run over to the men when a flash of red passed her and the men who touched the girl was pulled back and punched across the face. Shizuka's eyes widened as she saw multiple flashes of red before three others surrounded the men harassing the two girls.

"Don't mess with woman you disgusting bastards!" yelled a voice and Shizuka turned to see a brown-haired boy around her age, maybe a year or two older, yelling at the men as he grabbed one of them by the collar of his shirt. He held a baseball bat in his other hand and as he raised it above his head, a read aura began to seep out of his body and onto the bat and Shizuka's eyes widened as she saw flames stating to appear on bat.

"Yata-san, I think you've done enough!" chided an older boy dressed in a white jacket with the hood up as he rushed over and pulled the boy with the bat away from the now cowering and sobbing man. The one who was called Yata only turned around and glared at his comrade.

"Shut up!" he yelled before he turned back to the sexual harasser.

"I thought I warned you about harrassing women!" he yelled again to which the man cowered even more as he yelled out intangible words to which Shizuka could only interpret as begging for mercy.

"Yata-san!" started the man in the jacket when a new voice cut in.

"Do it, Misaki," stated the newcomer and Shizuka saw a boy that looked about the same age as the one called Yata walking up towards the baseball wielding boy. His dark blue hair fell around his face as his dark blue eyes narrowed at the three sobbing men before him.

"Saru! I thought I told you not to call me that!" yelled Yata Misaki, inwardly cringing at the sound of his own name being called out loud. The blue-haired teen only grinned before he reached down and grabbed one of the men by his collar and pulled him close so that his ear was by the man's sobbing face.

"We warned you, now its time for punishment," he whispered before a red aura began to seep out of his body and flames started to lick the sobbing man's clothes.

"Fushimi!" yelled the one boy dressed in white but the blue-haired teen ignored him as flames began to start burning the man before him. Despite the man's desperate pleas of mercy, the grin on the teenager's face widened even more at the man's pain.

Shizuka's eyes widened as watched the entire thing. But before she could do anything, a hand clamped onto the blue-haired teenager's, stopping him.

Fushimi Saruhiko growled as a hand clamped onto his shoulder before he turned around. When he did, the grin on his face disappeared as a pair of amber eyes were glaring down at him. He heard both Misaki and Rikkio gasp before they bowed their heads.

"Mikoto-san!" they shouted and the red-haired man looked from the two other before his amber eyes locked back onto him.

"That's enough," he stated and Saruhiko inwardly grumbled before he bowed his head. Satisfied with Fushimi's answer, Mikoto silently turned around and headed back towards their base. As he walked , he saw a flash of white in his peripheral vision. Turning around, his eyes narrowed as he noticed that whatever had caught his attention, was no longer there.

"Mikoto-san?" questioned Misaki as he stared up at the Red King who only shook his head in response and walked forward.

...

As she watched the red-haired man along with the blue-haired teen and the other two, Shizuka's eyes narrowed as she remembered the red aura seeping out of all the people who were walking behind the red-haired man.

" The Red King, Suoh Mikoto," she whispered as she remembered what her uncle, the 7th king and also the Colorless King, Miwa Ichigen had told her about the other six kings.

..

_"Suoh Mikoto is one of the most violent of all the Kings, his clan members are also that way. If you ever run into him or members of HOMURA, you need to run," and Shizuka remained silent at her uncle's words before she looked at the map of Shizume City before her._

_"The Red King, Suoh Mikoto," she whispered and Ichigen nodded before he looked down at the map._

_"You need to meet the Silver King, Adolf K. Weismenn, along with the Gold King,__ Kokujyōji__Daikaku, they are the ones who will ensure that you are safe in the city," Shizuka's eyes narrowed in response to his words before she looked up at him, her silver eyes narrowed._

_"I don't need protection," she stated and Ichigen paused at her words before he smiled down at her._

_"You are the White King, although the Silver King and the Gold King are your allies, the other four especially, the Green King and the Yellow King, may want you dead, you are after, the last surviving member of the White Clan," to which Shizuka remained silent before she stood up and walked out of the room. Once she was gone, Ichigen's eyes fell before he looked down at the map before him. The door behind him opened and the Colorless King turned to see his vassal, Yatogami Kuroh who bowed to him. Ichigen smiled as the sixteen-year old silently sat down opposite of his king. _

_"Is she really leaving?" questioned Kuroh to which Ichigen nodded as he stared down at the map before him. _

_"Shizuka never got to live a normal life, her father, my sister's husband, and also the previous White King, trained her since birth to become the White King. After he died, Shizuka became the White King when she was five years old. For the past eleven years, she has constantly been attacked by numerous people who want to end the White Clan once and for all. As a result, she never got to live the way she wanted to," and Kuroh remained silent before he looked up at Ichigen._

_"Did you have a vision?" he questioned and Ichigen smiled at the sharpness of his vassal before he nodded._

_"Shizuka will get to live the life she's wanted, though if she were to know the consequences of it, I doubt that she would want that future to happen," _

_"The why are you letting her go?" questioned Kuroh, his eyes widening at Ichigen who gave Kuroh a sad smile._

_"Because, as her uncle, I wish her to by happy, even if it is short-lived,"_

_Unknown to the two, Shizuka remained silent as she listened to the confrontation bewteen Kuroh and her uncle. A small smile appeared on her face before she silently walked away from the door._

_..._

Her eyes immediately snapped open when she felt someone or something shoving her to the side and before her face hit the ground, she maneuvered her body as the wind blew around her and cushioned her fall so that she fell onto her butt instead of her face.

"Watch where ya goin!" yelled a voice above her and Shizuka looked up to see about four men staring down at her. All of them were glaring down at her, particularly the one in the middle who had his arm out. Shizuka's eyes narrowed at him as she deducted that he was the one who had shoved her. Standing back up, a frown formed her face when she saw a dirt smudge on her white hoodie. Looking around, she noticed that everyone on the street steered clear of them and the looks on their faces showed nothing but fear. Fear towards the men before her. Turning back to them, her eyes narrowed as she noticed that they were staring down at her with a lustful glance. Shizuka glanced back down at her appearance and scoffed as she realized that they were staring at her legs. Cursing the fact that she had chosen to wear shorts, she looked away before she pushed aside the man standing in the center and started to walk away when a hand grabbed her wrist. Turning back around, she saw the lustful look of one of the men before he smiled revealing two rows of ugly, yellow teeth.

"Sorry about earlier," he started when Shizuka pulled away and slapped the man across his face.

"Don't touch me," she hissed and the man who she slapped turned around and slapped her back, causing her to crash onto the ground.

"You little bitch!" he roared and Shizuka glared up at him as a white aura began to seep out and the wind began to violently blow around the area. But before she could attack, a sudden pain filled her head and Shizuka gasped as everything around her went black.

* * *

_**O**_**kay, I know that there are only seven kings in the anime, but the idea of the eighth king and also the White clan popped up into my head. The reason for why the White Clan was wiped out will be revealed later( I haven't even figure it out yet) but just so you know, the character Shizuka, is of my creation and she is The White King and the sole member of the White Clan. **

**I hope you enjoyed and I will try my best to update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay**_** so here's chapter II of King. Now that there are more episodes of K out, I realized that I am now screwed. I know I said that I am tweaking the plot line a little bit but due to the recent findings of the new episodes, I might actually have to tweak alot now... And plus, they're going to reveal the remaining kings in this week episode... I think, and that just adds another thorn into my side... grrr... oh well, I guess I'll just have to deal with that. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will try my best to update within a month.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own K... I wish I did though...**_

* * *

_**Chapter II**_

Opening her eyes, Shizuka groaned at the throbbing pain in her head before she looked around. Her eyes widened when she realized that bother her arms and legs were bound with thick ropes while there was a rope tied around her face, muffling her voice.

_'What the hell?' _ she questioned inwardly when the memories of what happened flashed in her head. The gang members who were staring at her with lustful looks, one of them touching, her slapping him, him slapping her back, and the sudden pain on the back of her head. Her silver eyes narrowed at the memories before she looked around her to find that it was pitch dark.

_'Where am I?' _ when she heard voices in the distance before a bright light blinded her sight. Blinking, she allowed her eyes to adjust to the lighting of the area before she looked around. Her eyes widened when she realized that she was laying on what appeared to be an empty warehouse.

"Well, well, look who finally woke up!?" yelled a voice which cause Shizuka to snap up. Her silver eyes narrowed when she saw a group of ten or fifteen men staring down at her with an expression that she could only interpret as lust and desire. Fear began to fill her mind before it was quickly replaced with a feeling of disgust at the men staring down at her. She struggled to stand up but due to her legs being bound, she fell flat onto her face and inwardly groaned.

The gangsters only laughed her futile attempt to stand up before one of them walked over to her and grabbed her white locks. Her eyes widened as she was suddenly dragged forward but the rope tied around her mouth muffled her screams and curses as the man who held her by her hair looked down and smiled. When his eyes locked with hers, anger began to fill her mind as Shizuka glared up at him, her silver eyes livid. The man's smile only broadened before he leaned down and touched Shizuka's cheeks and the white-haired teenager jerked back at his touch and glared even more at him.

"She's a feisty one," he sneered as he looked down at her appearance once again. He glanced down at he from her legs that were covered in dirt and small scratches and bruises before he looked up and his eyes narrowed when he saw the dirty white hoodie covering her upper body before he pulled a small pocket knife from his back pocket. "The clothes are getting in the way though,"

Shizuka's eyes widened when she heard the sound of her clothes being ripped and also the air hitting her bare stomach. She screamed but the man who was ripping her hoodie and shirt smirked before he leaned over and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Shh, as long as you behave, it won't be that bad," and as he spoke, his hand reached down and touched her chest. Shizuka's eyes widened at his actions before jerked away from his touch.

_'No!' _ she inwardly screamed when a white aura began to seep out of her body and the wind began to violently blow in the empty warehouse. All of the men looked around as they started to look for the source of the wind when one of them yelled. Turning their heads, all of their eyes widened when they saw a white aura surrounding the white-haired girl before them, her silver-eyes wide and livid before the wind knocked all of the men off their feet.

"What the hell!" yelled the men when they saw the ropes that bound the girl being sliced apart by the wind before she stood up and glared at them. Picking up the scraps of her clothes, Shizuka covered her almost bare upper body before she turned back to the men. All of their eyes widened when they saw that her silver eyes were full of fury.

Anger could not describe the emotion she was feeling. Shizuka was furious. They had sexually assualted her. Never in her fifteen year of life, she never felt so much anger. As she took steps forward, a small smile formed on her face when she saw the men cower and back away from her.

"You bitch!" yelled some of the men as they ran towards her with both metal and wooden bars in their hands. Shizuka's eyes narrowed at them before she raised her hand. When the men swung their weapons, a barrier made completely out of wind surrounded her deflecting all the gangsters and their weapons back.

"What the hell?!" they yelled when they saw the barrier and how they were nowhere close to hitting her. A smile formed on Shizuka's face as her white hair was blown around by the wind before she looked at the men before her.

Fear. The emotion was evident in all of the men's faces as they cowered back from her.

"Who the hell are you?! Are you from Homura?!" they yelled causing Shizuka to pause at his words, her eyes widening in response.

When she paused, one man snuck up behind her and grabbed her in a headlock. Shizuka's eyes narrowed before she elbowed the man in the stomach and kicked him away from her. Turning back to the remaining men before her, she remained silent as the wind began to blow again and surrounded her. Her silver eyes narrowed before she glared down at the men before her.

"Don't you dare touch me, useless pieces of trash," she growled, the wind around her picking up again. The men gasped as the wind started to slice their clothes as they saw small scratches appearing on their skin before they turned towards the girl with fear.

"Please, don't," they started to plead . Shizuka paused for a second before her father's words rang in her head. His words that haunted her, ten years after his death.

_:/_

_Staring at the blood covered ground, Shizuka's eyes widened at the sight before her._

_"Father!" she screamed as she ran towards her father who lay with a pool of his own blood surrounding him. Opening his eyes, Aoyama Kazuki slowly looked over to see his five-year old daughter staring down at him with wide eyes. His silver eyes glanced around to see the bodies of the other clansmen around him before he looked back at his daughter. He saw the horror in her eyes before the little girl raised her hand to the wound on his chest. A bright white light came out of her hands onto his chest and Kazuki saw tears forming on his daughter's face. Grabbing her hand, he forced her to stop before he looked at her dead in the eye. Silver clashed with silver and Shizuka's eyes widened when she saw her father shake his head at her before he looked around again._

_'You must never show weakness, Shizuka, the moment you do, that is the moment when you are finished,' and Shizuka remained silent before she slowly nodded her head as she wiped the tears off of her face and stared down at her father with a look of indifference. A small smile formed on the White King's face before he looked at her again_

_"You must never show weakness, remember that, Shizuka,"_

_:/_

Shizuka remained silent as the wind died around her. The men all started to relax when they saw the cold, aloof look appear on the girl's face before she raised her hand. A white aura began to surround her as the wind began to pick up in the empty warehouse.

"Die," she whispered as screams echoed around the warehouse as a white light filled it.

**...**

Laying in the dark room in one of the upstairs room of the HOMRA bar, the Third and Red King, Suoh Mikoto slowly opened his eyes when he felt and immense aura from within the city's perimeter. But unlike the aura of the Blue King or the others, it was different, maybe a more gentle aura unlike the auras of the other kings. Mikoto looked up at his hand as his own red aura began to seep out of his body surrounding him. He closed his eyes as the aura slowly faded when he heard the sound of glass breaking and the sound of Izumo's screaming echoed from downstairs. Sighing, he stood up and started to walk towards the door. But at the door, he paused as he felt the aura from before dim down before he closed his eyes and stepped out of the room.

**...**

The sound of breaking glass filled his ears before Fushimi Saruhiko slowly opened his eyes and glanced over to the bar to see the cowering figures of both Misaki and Rikio infront of a livid blonde haired bartender who had a red aura surrounding him. Before any of the other could react, the oldest member of Homura reached out and grabbed both rowdiest members of Homura and also the ones who broke the glasses in a headlock.

"I told you to knock it off, didn't I?" he questioned, in a low menacing voice causing both Rikio and Misaki to gulp before they started to yell their apologies towards the blonde bartender.

Kusanagi Izumo's eyes narrowed at the two members in his headlock before he closed his eyes and sighed.

Saruhiko remained silent as he watched the entire thing before he leaned back against his seat and closed his eyes. It was never a quiet day in HOMRA bar, the base of operation for the red clan, Homura. In the corner, he saw Anna, the youngest and also the only female in the clan staring at them with blank eyes. Beside her sat Totsuka Tatara, the most passive and kind member of Homura recording the other members with his old fashioned camera.

The room suddenly went silent when they heard footsteps coming down from the upstairs portion of the bar. Everyone turned to see the Red King, Suoh Mikoto silently descending the stairs. Without saying anything, Mikoto sat down on one of the couches as Anna ran over and sat down right next to him. Noticing the stares, Mikoto turned his head towards everyone.

"What?" he questioned to which everyone sprang back to life as Anna ran over and sat down in next to Mikoto and stared up at him with wide eyes. The white-haired girl fished in her pocket as she pulled a red marble and held it up to her eyes. She remained silent as she looked up at Mikoto through her marble and her eyes narrowed as she concentrated. Mikoto noticed her actions when everyone's cell phone rang. Picking it up, Izumo held it up to his face as he answered.

"This is Homura!" he greeted when the voice on the other line talked and the blonde man's eyes narrowed. "I see," he answered before he nodded and closed his eyes. "I got it, you guys head back," he ordered before he hung up and glanced over at the other members in the bar who were staring up at him.

"What is it Kusanagi-san?" questioned Misaki and Izumo waved his phone as he smiled.

"Dewa and Chitose just called, apparently, there's some trouble that some gangsters created, they said that they were badmouthing Homura," the minute he said those words, Misaki sprang up from his seat and ran towards the door with his bat and skateboard.

"We're going to teach those bastards a lesson! Hurry up Monkey!" he yelled and Saruhiko sighed at the nickname the hot-headed skater had named him before he nodded his head towards the others as he and Rikio walked out of the bar. Once they were gone and the ruckus inside the bar had dissipated, Anna turned back to the Red King with questioning eyes.

"Is there a new King?" she questioned quietly so that only Mikoto and Tatara could hear. Tatara looked up from Anna to Mikoto as his eyes slightly narrowed as he and Anna waited for Mikoto's answer. The Red King only closed his eyes before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. After lighting the cigarette, he glanced at the two members of Homura who were still waiting for his answer before he shook his head.

"I'm not sure,"

**...**

When they were outside, the three members of Homura glanced around the street silently before Misaki placed his skateboard on the ground. The skater glanced back at the two members behind him before he faced the front and swung his bat and a smile formed on his face.

"Alright, let's go and kick some ass!"

**...**

Groans and moans of pain filled the air as Shizuka stood with blank eyes towards the injured men strewn around her. Most of the men were injured as blood seeped out of their clothes onto the ground.

"You monster!" yelled one of the men and Shizuka glared down at him before she knelt down and grabbed his collar. The man's eyes widened at her actions before his eyes narrowed a second later as he swung his arm and punched Shizuka's head. Falling back, Shizuka grimaced at the pain in her head before she glared at the man who had punched her. As she stared at him, her vision blurred due to the impact of the hit before the wind began to surround her again. The man's eyes narrowed when he saw one of the other men sneaking up towards Shizuka with a metal pipe in his hand. The one holding onto the pipe glanced at the man standing before the girl and the two men nodded towards each other as the man who had punched the girl glared at her.

"Me, a monster? You're the ones who kidnapped me!" yelled Shizuka when an immense amount of pain filled her head. Gasping, she fell onto her knees as the pain in her head increased. Holding her hand up to her head, she felt something warm and wet trickle down her head onto her hands. Her eyes widened her body crumpled onto the ground. The men stared down at her with smiles on their faces when they saw her unconscious on the ground with blood seeping down her face.

"Dam witch," one of them growled and some of the other men who were less injured agreed before they all started to kick and punch the girl. Smiles formed on their faces when they saw bruises forming on her body when they heard yells from outside the warehouse. The men snapped up before they glared down at the girl on the ground. Grabbing her by the arms, they dragged/carried her to a corner when the warehouse door opened.

"Which one of you low lives badmouthed Homura?" yelled a voice from outside the warehouse. The men froze before they turned to see a teenager wielding a bat in his hands while riding a skateboard.

"Are you little brats from Homura?" yelled one of the men causing Misaki to grin as Saruhiko and Rikio ran up behind him. Pulling the collar of his shirt to the side, Misaki's eyes narrowed as he revealed a red flame tattoo on his left pectoral muscle.

"We are Homura!" he yelled before he ran forward and swung his bat as a read aura spread from his body onto the bat at the men knocking most of them out. He turned back to the other members of Homura who only smiled as they also ran forward and started to beat up the men.

As he ran around, a menacing smile formed on Saruhiko's face as his red aura spread onto his arms and into his hands. His smile widened as he ran towards some of the men when he noticed that two of the men were guarding the corner of the warehouse. His eyes narrowed before he ran over to the two standing in the back and knocked them unconscious. His eyes wandered when he suddenly froze.

"Hey! Saru!" yelled Misaki when he saw the blue-haired teen standing by the corner as he ran over with Rikio following him. "What's wro-?!" he started when the skater suddenly stopped as well as his eyes widened.

Saruhiko's eyes widened when he saw the body before him. A girl around his age, maybe a year younger or so unconscious on the ground with blood seeping down her face. Her white hair fanned out underneath her. Her clothes were torn in the front and barely covered her upper body. Multiple cruises decorated her body as her breathing was becoming more and more unstable as more blood seeped down her face and started to drip onto the ground. Misaki's eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists.

"Those dam bastards!" he yelled as he turned around and started to charge towards the gangsters when Saruhiko held him back.

"That's enough Misaki," he stated, his voice dropping as he knelt down next to the girl and touched her cheek. His blue eyes narrowed as he felt the girl's body temperature starting to drop due to the loss of blood. He glanced back at the other two members of Homura before he gently picked the girl up. Turning around he looked to see both Misaki and Rikio staring at him with wide eyes.

"Let's head back," he stated to which the other two nodded before the three headed back towards HOMRA. As they headed back, Saruhiko paused as he looked down at the girl his arms. Part of her hair was now stained red due to the blood seeping from the injury on her head. He stared down at her when Misaki nudged his side. He looked over to see the amber-haired skater grinning at him before he rolled his eyes at his friend. Misaki only grinned even more when he saw the blue-haired teen tightening his grip on the girl before he swung his head towards Rikio.

"Get your ass back to HOMRA and report what we found," and the tall blonde man only nodded his head before he sprinted back to the base of the red clan. When he was gone, Misaki turned back to Saruhiko who was staring at the girl again.

"They sure beat her pretty badly," and Saruhiko nodded before he looked up to notice that it was starting to rain. Picking up his pace, his grip on the girl tightened so that he wouldn't drop her as he and Misaki ran the rest of the way towards HOMRA.

...

As Tatara tied the bandage around the girl's head, the rest of the members of Homura remained silent as they intently watched the brunette treating the girl.

"Horrible," whispered Anna when she saw all the bruises adorning the older girl's skin and Mikoto glanced at the girl before he went back to staring off into space. Tatara's eyes narrowed as he finished tying the bandage around the girl's head before he took a wet cloth and wiped the blood off the girl's face and hair.

"Totsuka-san, how is she?" questioned Misaki, not so quietly, causing Izumo to smack him on the head. The chestnut colored haired teen bowed his head in apology before he repeated his question, this time alot more quietly. Tatara looked from the girl towards Misaki before he looked down.

"Other than her head injury, her other injuries aren't that severe, my only concern is the amount of blood she lost from the injury on her head," and the rest of the members of Homura fell silent at the brunette's words.

"Then shouldn't we take her to the hospital?" questioned one of the other members when Misaki snapped at him.

"And tell them what! That we just 'happened' to find this girl in this state?! They would never believe us," stated the skater and everyone paused at his words before the gravity of the situation kicked in. Tatara turned back to the girl with a concerned gaze.

"Yata's right, they would never believe us, luckily, the bleeding's stopped. We just have to wait for her to wake up,"

"Dam those gang bastards, beating a woman," growled Misaki as he punched his fists and the others nodded their heads. Saruhiko remained silent as he leaned against one of the walls in the corner, his eyes never leaving the girl's face when he saw that her eyes were slowly flickering. He stood up and walked over to the bed and the rest of the members also noticed that the girl was slowly starting to wake up. They all leaned in when they saw a pair of silver eyes snap open and stare at them with wide eyes. Immediately, the girl cowered back as she pulled her arms around her and hugged herself. Izumo glanced at the others and they all nodded before they took three steps back.

"Where am I? Who are you?" questioned the girl, her silver eyes wide as fear was evident in her eyes as she raised her arms and started to swing them around madly. But before she could hit anyone, someone grabbed her hands and held them down. Her eyes widened before she looked up to see a pair of dark blue eyes staring down at her as Saruhiko held her hands in his tightly. His eyes narrowed when the girl started to fight back against him before his grip tightened to the point the girl flinched. A hand on his shoulder caused the blue-haired teen to turn his head to see Tatara looked at him before the brunette shook his head. Saruhiko inwardly sighed before he released his hold on the girl's wrists as Tatara sat down next to the girl and started to explain.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you, we are Homura," stated Tatara as he motioned behind him towards the other members of the clan who all nodded. The girl glanced around before she looked back at the brunette with confusion etched on her face.

"Homura?" she questioned and Tatara nodded before he continued.

You were injured, these three," and he pointed out Misaki, Saruhiko, and Rikio who all gave curt nods towards her, " brought you back here," and the girl looked at the three before she turned back to Tatara.

"I was hurt?" she questioned causing Tatara, Mikoto, and Izumo's eyes to narrow before the blonde bartender stepped forward.

"Do you remember your name, mademoiselle?" questioned Izumo and the girl remained silent for a second before she looked up.

"Shizuka," she answered and Tatara nodded.

"Okay then Shizuka-chan, do you remember what happened before you were found by Fushimi-kun and the others?" and Shizuka remained silent as her silver eyes narrowed as she concentrated before she shook her head and looked up at the members of the Red Clan with wide eyes.

"I don't remember,"

* * *

_**Okay so here's chapter two and I hope you guys enjoyed and now I will go and type out chapter three...**_

_**See you next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**So I should really be studying for my final exams but my stupid brain wouldn't let me but it did let me write this chapter out...**

**Well anyway, until my exams are finished, I am dead set on not working on any of my stories... May the force help me..**

**Anywhoo, thank you to those who reviewed and read this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I actually wanted to thank the reader Guest for pointing out the flaws throughout this chapter and chapter II. After reading his/her review, I went back and fixed them... I think.**

**So here is the fixed version of Chapter III and I am posting the fixed version of Chapter II as well...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own K.**

* * *

**Chapter III**

**...**

Silence enveloped the bar as the members of Homura stared at the girl before them with wide eyes. . Shizuka's eyes widened before she grabbed her head and started to breathe heavily.

"I don't remember," she gasped, her breaths becoming labored as tears began to stream down her face.

"I don't remember," she repeated as she tightened her hold on her head and started to hit it. Everyon'e eyes widened at her actions before grabbed her wrists. Shizuka snapped up and when she looked up, blue clashed with silver. Saruhiko remained silent as he just held her hands as tears streamed down Shizuka's face as she lowered her hand silently and started to sob.

Mikoto stared at the girl before him before he turned back to see Anna staring up at him. He nodded his head and the white-haired eight year old silently nodded before she walked over to Shizuka's side and pulled out one of her red marbles. She wordlessly raised the marble up to her eyes before she looked at the older girl. Everyone remained silent as they stared at Anna who, after a few seconds, lowered her hand and looked at everyone with blank eyes.

"She's telling the truth," the eight year old whispered and everyone snapped their heads back to Shizuka who was still crying but her sobs were now mute as tears just streamed down her face as Saruhiko held her wrists in his hands firmly. Tatara looked over at Mikoto who simply closed his eyes and nodded his head. Tatara smiled before he looked over at Shizuka.

"Since its late, why don't you get some sleep? Plus, you're going to need some new clothes," and Shizuka looked down at herself before her entire face turned red as she covered her upper body with her arms.

"W-w-what the hell?" she stuttered and Tatara smiled slightly before he motioned to Saruhiko whose eyes were locked on hers.

"Fushimi-kun and the others found you like this," and the blush on Shizuka's face slowly faded before she pulled her clothes closer together. Mikoto watched her reaction before he stood up and walked over to her. Everyone fell silent as the Red King walked over to her. Shizkua slowly looked up and froze when she saw a pair of cold amber eyes on hers. Mikoto remained silent as he stared at the girl before him. There was something different about her, but he couldn't put a name of her. Noticing the tension, Izumo stepped forward as he placed a hand on Mikoto's shoulder. The Red King turned back to see his long time friend's gaze on him before he sighed.

"Let her get some rest," was all the red-haired man stated before he wordlessly walked upstairs towards his room. Once the other members heard the door to Mikoto's room close, they all let out the breath they were holding before they started to talk again. Shizuka's silver eyes remained wide as she stared at the men before her when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw the brunette who had helped her smiling down at her.

"You can take one of the extra rooms, we'll get you some new clothes," and Shizuka slowly nodded as Tatata smiled and he helped her stand. The second her feet hit the ground, Shizuka's vision blurred as her legs wobbled but before her body crumpled, Saruhiko rushed over and caught her in his arms. Shizuka's eyes widened before she started to kick and flail her arms.

"Um, you can let me down!" she struggled but Saruhiko ignored her words as he held her in his arms tightly before he turned to Izumo and Tatara.

"The room next to mine right?" he questioned and both older men nodded and Saruhiko started to walk upstairs despite the white-haired teenager's fervent protesting. When the two were gone, a grim atmosphere filled the bar before Misaki decided to speak.

"Amnesia?" he questioned and everyone remained silent before Tatara slowly nodded his head.

"There are cases when severe head trauma can cause amnesia," to which silence filled the bar once again.

...

Dropping her onto the empty bed, Saruhiko's dark blue eyes remained locked with Shizuka's silver orbs before he quietly took off his jacket and tossed it at her. Shizuka's eyes widened as a dark blue jacket was thrown at her before she looked up at Saruhiko who had turned away from her.

"Wear that until Kusanagi-san or Totsuka-san gets you some new clothes," and with that he headed towards the door.

"Wait!" called Shizuka and the blue-haired teen turned to see a gentle smile on Shizuka's face as she held up the jacket. "Thank you," she whispered causing the older teenager's eyes to widen before he quickly turned away and exited the room.

Once he was gone, Shizuka looked down at the jacket in her arms before she quietly slipped it on. As she did, her eyes widened when she noticed that the bruises on her body were starting to heal as a faint white light was emitting from her body.

"What?" she whispered as a gentle breeze filled the room and swept her white hair into the air. The girl's silver eyes narrowed as her body began to glow before the light disappeared and the breeze died down. She looked down at her arms to see the bruises gone leaving a faint trail of a scar that soon disappeared. Raising her hand, she unwrapped the bandage from her head before she touched her head to see that the injury on her head had completely healed just like the bruises on her body. Shizuka's eyes remained wide when she head a knock on the door. Snapping up, Shizuka's eyes widened before she quickly rebandaged her head and dove head first into the bed and covered her body with the blanket.

"I wonder if she's sleeping," whispered Tatara as he quietly opened the door to see a glimspe of white peeking out from under the covers. A smile formed on his face before he walked over and silently placed a white shirt along with some shorts on the bedside table. He glanced back at the bed before he sighed and walked out of the room. Hearing the door close behind the brunette, Shizuka quietly pulled the blankets away from her head before she sat up. Glancing back at the fresh clothes on the table, a small smile graze her face before she stood up. But like before, her knees wobbled and Shizuka's eyes widened as she started to fall when a breeze filled the room and helped her stand. Once she had her feet firmed planted on the ground, the wind disappeared leaving the room silent and bare. She glanced back at her hands which were glowing a dim white light before the light disappeared completely.

"What was that?"

...

Inside his airship, a long silver-haired man slowly opened his eyes before a wide smile formed on his face.

"So she's finally here," he smiled before he grabbed a masked woman who was sitting next to him before he danced around the room. As he danced, the tile beneath him as they started to glow and images of a white-haired girl with silver eyes appeared on the screen. The smile on the Silver King's face widened as he started to hum as he danced around with the masked woman in his arms.

"Things are going to become interesting,"

...

The Seventh and Colorless King, Miwa Ichigen paused from writing the poem he had started before his eyes closed and fell silent. Sitting across from him, sat his adopted son and his vassal, Yatogami Kuroh who looked up to see his father and master's silence.

"Ichigen-sama," he called before the Colorless King slowly opened his eyes before he looked at Kuroh.

"Did you have another vision?" questioned the black-haired teen and Ichigen slowly nodded his head.

"It's begun," and Kuroh's eyes narrowed at his master's words.

"What has begun?" he questioned but the Colorless King remained silent before he went back to writing the poem he started. As he write, his eyes fell as a sad look filled his eyes.

_'Shizuka,'_

...

Sunlight filled the room as Shizuka slowly opened her eyes. Her silver eyes flinched under the brightness of the sun before she slowly sat up. Her silver hair tumbled down her back and the said girl rubbed her eyes to get rid of the drowsiness. As she started to wake up, she heard yelling and shouting from downstairs. Her eyes snapped open as she looked down at herself and saw the baggy white shirt on her along with the shorts that sagged greatly. Her eyes widened when she remembered the events of the day before. She held her head as a slight throbbing pain filled her head as she tried to remember what had happened before she was beaten up. Her mind blew up a blank and the shouting and yelling increased by tenfold downstairs. Slowly standing up, her eyes narrowed as she saw the clothes she was wearing were too big and long on her. As she took steps towards the door, her legs wobbled and Shizuka breathed in and out to steady her body as she regained the sense of balance she was lacking before she exited the room. As she walked downstairs, a glass flew across her face causing Shizuka to freeze. The glass hit the wall on the other side of the bar and broke into hundreds of pieces before a red aura began to fill the room. Shizuka's eyes widened before she slowly turned her head to see the blonde bartender's body shaking as he forced a smile on to his face. She looked back to the two who had caused the ruckus and saw two of the other members shivereing violently.

"You. Guys," stated Izumo, his voice dropping with every word as he slowly made his way towards both Misaki and Rikio who were holding onto each other and shaking violently.

"Uh, um, Kusanagi-san, I can explain," stuttered Misaki but before he could, Izumo had rushed over and grabbed both him and Rikio by their collars.

"I told you not to mess around in the bar didn't I?!" the 23-year old yelled as a red aura emitted from his body.

Tatara smiled at the interaction before he turned to see Shizuka standing on the stairway, her silver eyes wide as she was frozen.

"Good morning Shizuka-chan!" he called and everyone snapped and turned their heads towards Shizuka. Her eyes widened before her face turned a bright red before she bowed her head.

"G-good morning," she stuttered and Tatara smiled as he walked over and glanced at the girl up and dow.

"Well, at least the clothes cover your body, but, we're going to need to get you some clothes that fit you," and Shizuka nodded before her hands toyed with the hem of the long white shirt. Tatara glanced back at Rikio, Misaki, and Saruhiko who were getting ready to leave.

"Can you guys take Shizuka-chan shopping after school?" he questioned causing the three teenage boys and Shizuka to snap up. Shizuka glanced over to the three boys and her eyes widened when she noticed that the three teens were dressed in long plaid pants, a white shirt, black blazer, and a red tie for both Saruhiko and Misaki and a blue tie for Rikio. Saruhiko glanced from Misaki who had turned red and faced away from the silver-eyed girl before he looked over at Tatara and nodded. A smile formed on Shizuka's face before she bowed again to the three teenagers before her.

"Thank you," she smiled and Saruhiko remained silent before he turned around and exited the bar with a blushing Rikio and Misaki following him as other members of Homura all got ready to leave for either school or other business.

Once the bar had cleared out, Izumo sighed before he looked over at Shizuka who was still standing by the stairway before he smiled.

"You can sit here," he stated and Shizuka snapped out of her stupor and she nodded towards the bartender before she headed towards the stool. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs, her legs went out from under her before a pair of sturdy arms caught her before she crashed onto the ground.

"Whoa, easy there," stated Tatara before he helped Shizuka into the stool. "You're body's still dealing with your injuries," and the teenager simply nodded her head. Tatara smiled at her actions before he sat in the seat next to hers and looked at the girl before him.

"Anyway, are you feeling any better?" he questioned and Shizuka looked over before a slight blush formed on her face.

"Yes, thank you," she whispered as she nodded her head to which both Tatara and Izumo nodded when they heard footsteps descending the stairs. The people left in the bar turned to see Mikoto slowly descending the stairs before he sat down in the stool on the far side of the bar. The Red King mumbled about something to drink when he looked over and saw Shizuka looking at him with wide eyes. His amber eyes narrowed before he turned to Izumo who smiled sheepishly at him. The two adults remained silent as they stared at each other when a loud grumble filled the otherwise silent room. Mikoto, Izumo, and Tatara all turned their heads towards Shizuka who had turned tomato red as she placed her hand over her stomach before she looked up with wide eyes. Silence filled the bar before Tatara started to laugh. His laughter filled the bar before Izumo and Mikoto both rolled their eyes at the eccentric brunette's actions. Mikoto glanced back to Shizuka who was blushing madly before he closed his eyes and sighed. His amber eyes went back to Izumo and the bartender nodded before he turned around and started to fix something to eat. The sound of light footsteps filled the room before Anna quietly ran up to the bar and sat down in the seat next to Mikoto. The little girl's red-violet eyes wandered from Mikoto towards Izumo then towards Tatara and Shizuka. Her eyes remained impassive before she looked at Shizuka and raised one of her red marbles up to her eyes.

Shizuka noticed the look she was getting before she turned her head to see the little white-haired girl from the night before staring at her through her red marble again. A questioning looked came across Shizuka's face

"Is something wrong?" she questioned and the eight year old remained as her eyes narrowed as she looked at Shizuka through her marble but she saw nothing. Nothing came from her and Anna's eyes widened when she suddenly saw a white light being emitted from Shizuka's body. Taking a step back, the little girl almost tripped when a pair of arms caught her. Looking up, she saw the warm smile of Tatara staring down at her before she saw the slightly worried looks on Izumo and Mikoto's face. The eight- year old remained silent as Tatara helped her sit up in her chair before he glanced back at Shizuka with a smile.

"Shizuka-chan, this is Anna, the youngest member of Homura," he stated and Shizuka looked down at the girl and smiled.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled and Anna remained silent before she walked over towards Shizuka and climbed into the older girl's lap. Mikoto, Izumo, and Tatara's eyes widened at the little girl's actions before a small smile grazed the eight-year old's face. Shizuka's eyes widened at Anna's actions before she smiled and helped the girl into her lap.

A smile appeared on Tatara's face before he went back to introductions.

"Looks like Anna likes you, a rare thing indeed," and Shizuka smiled before the brunette pointed towards Izumo.

"This is Kusanagi Izumo-san, the owner of this bar and also the oldest member of Homura," and Shizuka bowed her head towards the blonde man who smiled at her.

"This is Suoh Mikoto, the Red King," and Mikoto glanced back at Shizuka before he went back to staring off into space.

"And lastly, my name is Totsuka Tatara," stated the brunette pointing to himself.

Shizuka looked at the three men before her and the little girl on her lap before she bowed her head towards them.

"Thank you for helping me," and the three nodded before Tatara clapped his hands.

"You're hungry right, how about eating some Tom Ka Goong?" questioned the brunette and Shizuka paused at his question before she nodded.

Four Days Later

...

Silver eyes widened at the sight of the city before her. Saruhiko glanced back to see Shizuka following him, Misaki, and Rikio while her eyes were looking around her with wonder. He glanced over to see a red faced Misaki and Rikio as the two refused to make eye contact with the only girl with them. Sighing, Saruhiko paused before he looked over at Shizuka who noticed his glance. Stopping a few feet away from him, she quirked her head to the side with a questioning look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" she questioned as she looked from the blue-haired teen to the chestnut-haired teen and the blonde standing in front of her. A blush appeared on Misaki's face before he turned his head the other way and shook his head. Shizuka's gaze lingered on the chestnut-haired teen before she looked at both Saruhiko and Rikio. Saruhiko just sighed before he jerked his thumb towards the small boutique to his right.

"Go and buy some clothes," he ordered and Shizuka followed his finger towards the little shop before she nodded her head and walked inside. Once she was inside, Saruhiko turned to his friend before a smirk formed on his face.

"Still can't talk to girls Mi~sa~ki?" he sang causing hot-headed skater to snap up at his comment.

"Shut it you dam monkey!" he yelled as he ran over and grabbed Saruhiko by the collar of his uniform. The blue-haired teen's eyes narrowed before a red aura began to seep out of his body and Misaki's eyes narrowed as a red aura began to seep out his body again.

"Let's end this you dam Monkey!" yelled Misaki before flames erupted around him causing some of the bystanders to jump back with wide eyes.

"Yata-san! Fushimi-kun! Stop it!" yelled Rikio but the two teenagers ignored the older man. Rikio only stepped back when the flames began to hit the concrete around him before he sighed and shook his head. Even though they were good friends, the two teenagers always argued like there was no tomorrow.

"Uh, um," started a new voice and Rikio turned around to see Shizuka standing before him with wide eyes. Her silver eyes went from Rikio towards the two aruging teens as their aura began to clash against each other.

"Did you find clothes you wanted?" asked Riko and Shizuka looked down at her appearance and nodded. Dressed in a snug fitting white hoodie along with a pair of dark jeans and black combat boots, Shizuka looked up and smiled at Rikio causing the older blonde to blush before he turned his head towards the two fighting teenagers.

"Now, they're the issue," and Shizuka followed his gaze towards Saruhiko and Misaki who were yelling at each other as flames engulfed their bodies

"Do they always fight like this?" she questioned and Rikio slowly nodded his head. "How do we stop it?" and Rikio paused before he closed his eyes.

"Just wait for it," he stated and Shizuka looked up at him with a questioning look when the flames suddenly disappeared before another aura replaced the flames. Shizuka snapped up and her eyes widened when she saw two men, dressed in blue coats standing before them with serious gazes. Both Saruhiko and Misaki paused when they saw the blue uniforms before their eyes narrowed.

"Blue clothes," growled Misaki, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the members of the Blue Clan. One of the two men stepped forward as his right hand went to the hilt of the saber attached to his left side. His amber eyes narrowed as he stared at the three members of Homura before him when he saw a white-haired teen standing next to one of the members. He glanced from the members of the Red clan towards the girl before he gritted his teeth.

"So now, you're threatening girls now?! How low can you Homura members go!" yelled Akiyama Himori and everyone's eyes narrowed at his words. A red aura began to seep out of Misaki's body before he stepped forward with narrowed eyes towards the blue clansmen.

"What did you say?!" he growled as Saruhiko and Rikio followed his actions as red auras began to seep out of their bodies. The two members of SCEPTER 4 remained silent as their grips on their sabers tightened as blue auras seeped out of their bodies. Shizuka's eyes widened as she saw the two aura clashing against one another when a sharp pain hit her head causing the white-haired teen to gasp. As the pain began to slowly decrease, images of eight swords, all different colors flashed in her head before the image disappeared almost immediately. Once the pain in her head completely disappeared, Shizuka snapped back up to see the blue and red auras going out of control as the members of SCEPTER 4 and members of Homura were on the verge of a brawl. Suddenly, the sound of whistles pierced the air and everyone snapped up to see police officers running towards them, waving their batons.

"Hey you little brats!" they yelled causing the members of the two clans to cease their fighting. Clicking his tongue, Saruhiko nodded towards his two comrades before he ran over and grabbed Shizuka's wrist and started to run away from the police officers.

As he ran, Saruhiko constantly turned back and he mentally cursed when he saw that the police were still following him. He looked back to see the worried look on Shizuka's face before his grip tightened on her wrist as he picked up his pace.

...

The two teens collapsed onto the grass as they caught the breath they needed from running from the police for over an hour. As he caught his breath, Saruhiko glanced back and made sure that they weren't followed before he sprawled onto his back. Shizuka followed his actions as she laid down on the grass beside him and the two teens remained silent as they stared up at the sky.

"Um, Fushimi-kun" started Shizuka causing the blue-haired teen to glance over at the white-haired teen before he faced forward again.

"Thank you for earlier, if you hadn't helped, I'm pretty sure that I would have been caught by the police," and smiled at the blue-haired teen who only rolled his eyes. He had only seen her smiling. She smiled the day after they had rescued her. Despite the fact that she had lost her memory and had no recollection of who she was, she smiled. It was suffocating, to him anyway. It felt as if she was forcing herself to smile despite her true emotions.

"Isn't it tiring?" he questioned causing Shizuka to look at him questioning eyes. "Isn't it tiring to always be smiling all the time? It feels like you're forcing yourself to smile to cover the fact that you lost your memory, " and the sliver-eyes teen paused before she shook her head.

"As long as you're smiling, there's nothing to be sad about," but as she spoke, tears began to trickle down her cheeks before she buried her hands into her face. Saruhiko sat up before he reached over and placed his hand on her head. Shizuka looked up at him and Saruhiko remained silent as he faced forward again.

"Cry," he ordered and Shizuka's eyes widened before her head dropped as tears streamed down her face.

As she cried, Shizuka mentally thanked the comforting hand that was patting her hand gently as a small smile formed on Saruhiko's face as he silently patted Shizuka's head as the warmth from his aura began to seep into Shizuka's body. A smile formed on the girl's face before she closed her eyes.

_'It's so warm,'_

* * *

_**So in my opinion, Fushimi Saruhiko's character seems a little OOC but since the plot line of this story is taking place three years prior to the plot line of the anime, I think it would be acceptable...**  
_

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will now go and emerge myself into studying for my finals for the first semester of college... poo. T.T**_

_**Thank you and see you next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay its been a while but after the last episode of K, I literally spent hours plotting and replotting this story. The anime screwed me over... oh well... I'll just have to work with what happened.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own K, if I did, would I be here?**

**I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

Once her tears ceased, Shizuka looked up and noticed that it was already dark outside, she glanced back at Saruhiko who also realized the time. A small blush on both teenager's faces before the older teen quickly stood up and turned away from her.

"Let's go," and Shizuka nodded as she followed his actions.

As they walked through the streets, Shizuka paused when she saw various people staring at the boy in front of her with disapproving gazes. She glanced back to see Saruhiko's indifferent face before he glanced back at her with the same look as he simply walked through the streets when a rock hit the back of his head.

As the rock fell to the ground, Saruhiko stopped walking before he turned his head to see about four teenagers, all about two, three years older than him, glaring at him.

"Hey you Homura punk! Time for payback!" they yelled as the all ran towards Saruhiko with metal and wooden bars in their hands. Shizuka's eyes widened before Saruhiko pushed her to the side and ran towards the incoming teens, flames surrounding his body. He dodged the incoming punches before he pulled out a knife from his sleeves and the flames surrounded the knife before he swung it around.

As she watched the fight, Shizuka failed to notice someone sneaking up to her until she was grabbed from behind and a sharp object was pointed at her neck. Her eyes narrowed as a dirty hand covered her mouth before the one who held her yelled.

"Hey you punk! If you don't want your girlfriend to die, stop fighting!" he yelled causing Saruhiko to pause before he turned around. Immediately, his eyes narrowed when he saw Shizuka being held in a headlock with a knife pointed at her throat. Flames surrounded his body before a look of indifference filled his face.

"Do it," he dared, throwing off the boys and also Shizuka, whose eyes widened in response to his words. The boy holding onto her only tightened his grip on her.

"I'll kill her!" yelled the boy and Shizuka felt the knife piercing her skin and she looked back at Saruhiko who also noticed his actions but remained indifferent. Her eyes widened at this.

He was testing them. Shizuka's eyes narrowed before she noticed that the boy holding onto her was shaking as the group looked at Saruhiko who kept an indifferent look on his face before a smile formed on his face.

"Do it," he repeated, which sent a chill up the boy's bodies as they took in the cold, daunting words coming from the Homura member. After a few moments, the boy holding onto Shizuka loosened his grip before he was punched in the face. Shizuka's eyes widened as she was grabbed by her arm and pulled away from the fight. The person who had grabbed her arm instantly let go once she was out of harms way and Shizuka looked up to see a flash of red pass by her. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was Saruhiko who had pulled her away from the fight before she saw him fighting beating up the teenage boys with his knife glowing red with his aura.

Blue eyes narrowed as Saruhiko punched the face of one of the boys and kicked another in the stomach. His red aura engulfed his body as the fire from his aura spread and burned some of the boys who screamed or yelped in pain. A look of indifference filled his face as he kept punching and kicking when he felt someone grab his hand. His red aura intensified before he whipped around and threw a punch at the person holding his arm.

Shizuka saw the punch coming towards him before she closed her eyes tightly and waited for the impact. But it never came and the surge of heat suddenly disappeared. Slowly opening her eyes, Shizuka looked up to see Saruhiko's fist a few inches away from hers before it was slowly lowered. She looked up and saw the look on Saruhiko's face before he snatched his arm out of her grasp and turned around to the unconscious boys.

"You were going to kill them if I didn't stop you," and Saruhiko remained silent before he but his knife back into his sleeves.

"Who cares," he stated and Shizuka turned around to say something when she saw a distrubed look on his face before it reverted back to his stoic face again.

He was lying.

"Obviously you do," she whispered as she walked past him causing Saruhiko to pause at her words before he silently followed her.

...

"Totsuka-san," called Shizuka and the brunette turned around with a smile on his face.

"What is it Shizuka-chan?" he questioned to which Shizuka glanced around to see the empty bar. Everyone had left for school, gone on patrol, or had simply just left the bar. Turning back to the brunette member of the red clan, Shizuka stared down at her hands.

"Could you please explain a bit more, about Homura and Suoh-san?" she questioned when she heard a chair being pulled back.

"Mikoto," and Shizuka whipped around to see the Red King staring at her with a blank expression before he sat down in a seat two seats away. The Red King leaned back against the chair before he looked at her again. Shizuka only bowed her head before she turned back to both Izumo and Tatara who were watching her.

"Could you tell me more about Homura?"

...

"As you know, Homura is the red clan, following the leadership of the Red King, our very own Suoh Mikoto," stated Tatara as he gestured towards Mikoto who grunted before he stood up and walked up to his room. Watching his retreating figure, Tatara offered a small smile before he turned back to Shizuka.

"Homura was founded by King a few years ago with me and Kusanagi-san being the first members,"

"Then the others are,-" and Tatara nodded.

"They slowly started joining towards Mikoto. A king has a unique ability to attract people to himself. The duty of a King is to lead people," and Shizuka took in the brunette's words.

"A king," she whispered when Tatara looked back up at the stairs.

"Of course, being a King isn't easy. Sometimes, the power you gain from becoming one can consume you,"

Shizuka looked up at Tatara who smiled at her before he looked up at the time.

"King believes his power can only bring destruction, but I on the other hand, believe his power is to protect those close to him,"

"A power to protect," whispered Shizuka and Tatara nodded before he looked at her square in the eye.

...

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Shizuka stared down at her hands as the words Totsuka-san had talked to her about a couple hours ago rang in her head.

How Suoh Mikoto became the Red King and how the red clan, Homura came to be.

_/_

_When he had finished talking, Tatara looked over at Shizuka with a small smile on his face._

_"By the way, Shizuka-chan, why are you asking something like this suddenly?" he questioned and Shizuka looked up with a small smile._

_"Its just that, you guys have been so nice to me, and I'm not even a member of Homura," and Tatara paused at her words._

_"Then, would you like to become one? Would you like to join Homura?" Shizuka's eyes widened and both Tatara and Izumo could see the hesitance in her eyes before the blond bartender sighed as he placed the glass he was wiping on the counter and looked at her._

_"Ya don't need to decide now, take your time to consider and make your decision when you're ready,"_

_/_

"King, Homura," she whispered when a sharp pain filled her head causing the silver-eyed teen to gasp. Suddenly, an image of a white sword pulsing with a white aura and wind surrounding it flashed by in her head. Shizuka snapped her eyes open and the image faded away instantly.

_'What was that?' _she thought as she looked down at her hand and her eyes widened when she saw that her hands were glowing a bright white color, just like the night she was brought to Homura. A slight breeze filled the room gently blowing her long white hair around before the wind subsided and the white light disappeared. As she stared down at her hands, the pain she felt earlier was now gone. Looking around, Shizuka glanced at the time to see that it was near six'o'clock before she walked over to the door.

...

As she roamed around the streets to clear her head, the images of the white sword kept flashing in her head causing Shizuka to knit her eyebrows together.

"Just what was that thing?" she whispered when she heard shouts and yells not too far away from her. She saw people running past her as they frantically yelled to other passerbys about a brawl between Homura and a local gang. Her eyes widened before she ran towards the fighting.

Once she got to the scene, her eyes widened when she saw the flames surrounding the area as the Homura members were engaged in fighting with some gang members. As they fought, Shizuka could see their red aura seeping out of their bodies and engulfing them as they fought with bats, crowbars, wooden bars, or simply their fists.

She could see the gang members quickly losing before they yelled out in pain as the Homura members wiped them out. She stood there, frozen as she watched Homura fighting and fighting.

Fear began to overtake her as she watched how merciless the Homura members were fighting when she noticed an injured Homura member nearby. She could see blood seeping down from a wound on his abdomen and without a second glance, she ran over to him to see his injuries. Once she looked at the wound, Shizuka's eyes widened when she noticed that the man was bleeding severely and that there were multiple cuts all over his arms. When she tried to pull up his shirt, the man remained silent and Shizuka noticed that the man's breathing was becoming shallow and he groaned in pain as she tried to examine the gunshot wound on his stomach.

Her eyes widened she saw the severity of the wound before she quickly placed her hands over it and added pressure to stop the bleeding. The man screamed in pain as Shizuka pressed down harder on the wound and her eyes widened when she saw the man slowly opening his eyes and his brown eyes locked with her. She could see the pain on his face as his breathing became even more shallow as blood pooled around his body. She saw his eyes darting back and forth before they widened for an instant before she was pulled into his arms as he turned around and was hit on the head by a wooden bar. Her eyes widened as blood splashed onto her face before the man before her went limp in her arms. Her silver eyes looked up to see a bulky man staring down at her with a sick smile on his face when he saw her. Instanly, images of a man tearing her clothes apart while she screamed at him flashed in her head causing Shizuka to gasp as a sharp pain filled her head.

The gang member's smile widened even more when he saw the white-haired girl before him starting to panic before he reached over and pulled her up by her hair. Shizuka screamed as she tried to pull away from the grip but the man only tightened his grip in response.

As she was being pulled, more images of the night she lost her memory filled her head causing Shizuka to scream even louder. The man's eye twitched before he turned around and slapped the girl across the face, the force of it so hard that she fell onto the ground.

"Shut up!" he yelled when a flash of red filled his vision and his eyes widened when he saw a knife sticking out of his chest before he fell face first onto the ground.

Shizuka' slowly sat up as she felt an arm grasped around her shoulders and she opened her eyes to see a pair of blue eyes on hers before she blinked a few times. When her vision came to, her eyes widened when she saw Saruhiko staring down at her before she pulled away from his grasp and stood up.

She looked around to see the uninjured members of Homura gathering the injured when she saw the member who had saved her being carried by two other members. Running over to him, she shook his arm to no avail as he remained unconscious and was taken away to the nearest hospital. She could see a trail of blood following him and she saw blood flowing down from the back of his head onto his clothes from the injury he had gotten from saving her.

Shizuka remained frozen, as she simply stood there as Homura cleaned up after themselves and she barely registered being pulled away from the fight scene until she was seated in one of the couches of the HOMRA bar as Tatara fussed about the bruise on her face. She ignored Izumo's worried glances, Anna's questioning look, Tatara's concerns about her injuries, Misaki's loud voice about Homura's victory, and most of all, the intense look she was getting from both Saruhiko and the Red King.

The man had been injured even more than what he was, all because he was trying to protect her.

An amnesiac. A person who couldn't even remember what her last name or her birthday was. A nobody.

He protected her even though she wasn't even a member of Homura and she had done nothing but watch in horror.

But why?

Shizuka's eyes widened as she remembered what Totsuka-san had told her a few hours ago. Homura was like a family, every member was considered precious and they would to anything to protect each other.

She glanced around to see everyone smiling at each other as they talked about their victory against the opposing gang before she realized something.

They considered her as family. Her, a nobody who wasn't even a member. Her, a girl who they had found beaten unconscious only two weeks ago.

...

Finally, after all the blood was wiped off of her face and after the swelling on her cheek had subsided, Tatara left her alone as he went to help the other members who had minor injuries. Shizuka remained silent as she clenched her fists tightly.

She was so weak. She coudn't even help as the others were fighting with their powers.

She wanted to help. She wanted to help those were had helped her. She wanted to protect them. Just like they had protected her.

She wanted power, no, she needed power.

Power to protect.

...

She waited. She waited until the bar had cleared out as everyone went back to bed or went out to drink in celebration of their victory before she walked down the stairs. She looked at the empty bar before she saw Izumo wiping the bar with a table cloth before she walked over.

"Kusanagi-san," called Shizuka and the blond bartender turned to face the white-haired girl. The look on her face made the smile on his face to disappear before he looked at her with a serious gaze.

"You've made your decision," and after a few moments of hesitation, Shizuka looked up and nodded.

"I wish to join Homura,"

**...**

Mikoto remained silent as he stared up at the white-haired teenager before him. He could see the tension in her shoulders and the slight sense of fear in her silver eyes before the Red King turned to see Izumo and Tatara standing beside her while Anna stood by his side and the other members of Homura stood at the doorway, watching. The two oldest members looked at Mikoto and nodded their heads. Mikoto sighed before he stood up and stared down at the girl before him. Raising his arm up to her, his eyes narrowed as he saw the fear in her eyes as flames surrounded his arm. Shizuka's eyes widened as she saw the flames surround the Red King's arm as he held it towards her. Looking up, she saw the serious look on Mikoto's face before she looked back down at his aflame hand.

"It's to see if you're worthy," whispered Tatara behind her and Shizuka looked back to see every member of Homura watching her closely. Taking a deep breath, she reached forward and grasped the Red King's hand in hers. At first, the flames danced around her hand, licking at her wrist, the heat of the flames causing the girl to wince when the flames suddenly disappeared and Mikoto's eyes widened before he took a step back. His eyes went from his hand to her before he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. A gasp was emitted from Shizuka and her eyes widened when Mikoto grabbed her shoulder and pulled away her shirt and looked at her pectoral muscle. There was no mark of Homura on her shoulder, just white flesh stared back at him.

"What is it Mikoto?" questioned Izumo as he saw the uncertainty on the Red King's face before the red-haired man shook his head and turned his head towards the others who were watching with fascination.

"Get out," he ordered .

"What happened? Is she worthy?!" yelled Misaki when the look on Mikot's face shut him and everyone gulped before they ran out. Anna looked up at Mikoto and the man looked down and nodded his head at her. Anna nodded before she looked over at Shizuka and took the older girl's hand in hers before they walked out. Once everyone was outside, Izumo turned back to Mikoto.

"Would you like to explain to me what just happened?" and Mikoto silently pulled out a cigarette and lit it before he took a deep breath.

"She can't be marked," and Izumo's eyes widened.

"What are you saying? She can't be marked?" he questioned and Mikoto remained silent once more before he looked over at Izumo.

...

"What the hell was that about?!" yelled Misaki as he and the rest of the members walked downstairs towards the bar. Turning around, his eyes narrowed towards Shizuka who walked down silently with Anna holding onto her hand.

"Oi, white hair," he called causing both Shizuka and Anna to look over at him. He mentally smacked himself before he looked back at Shizuka. "I meant her, not you Anna," he stated, pointing his finger towards Shizuka who looked at him with wide eyes. Misaki walked over to her but as he got closer, a blush started to appear on his face before he stopped at an arm's length from her.

"W-w-what just happened? W-who- a-are you?" he stuttered, his cheeks abnormally red before he turned away and cursed himself. Shizuka looked at the blushing boy before her when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Izumo's eyes locked on hers before he motioned behind his head with his thumb.

"Mikoto wants to see you," and then he looked at the other members. "Alone," he added to which everyone's eyes widened. Shizuka looked at everyone before she turned back to Izumo with a confused look on her face. Izumo could only smile at her before he motioned for her to go and without a word, walked past her to maintain the bar. Noticing the tension, Tatara stepped forward with smile on his face as he placed a hand on Shizuka's shoulder.

"Alright, Shizuka-chan, let's go," he stated as he led Shizuka away from the bar upstairs. As she walked, Shizuka turned her head to see the questioning looks on the rest of the Homura member's faces before Misaki ran over to Izumo and started to bombard the blonde bartender with numerous questions.

Walking into the room, Shizuka remained silent as Tatara silently closed the door behind him. Mikoto slowly opened his eyes before his amber orbs looked over at Shizuka. He saw the tension in the white-haired girl's eyes before he wordlessly stood up and strode over to her. Shizuka's eyes widened when Mikoto stood less than two feet away from her before he leaned forward so that their eyes were level. Amber locked with silver before Shizuka looked away, Mikoto's eyes narrowed before he suddenly grabbed her head causing both her and Tatara to gasp as their eyes widened.

"King! What are you doing?" yelled Tatara to which Mikoto ignored as he stared at Shizuka who remained paralyzed. A red aura began to seep out of the Red King's body. Shizuka's eyes widened when she felt the fire spread throughout her body before she started to scream. Tatara's eyes widened as he saw the red aura spread throughout Shizuka's body.

"King!" he yelled again causing the Red King to snap out of his stupor and step back. Shizuka collapsed onto the ground the second the flames disappeared and started to breathe heavily. Mikoto stared down at her before he saw small burn marks on her body. He looked down at her who was shaking despite the heat surrounding her body and the pain in her body from the burn marks. Tatara knelt down and helped the girl slowly stand up and looked at the burn marks on her body before he looked back up at Mikoto who nodded. As the brunette lead her towards the door, Shizuka faltered as her knees went out from under her. But before she crumpled onto the ground, a pair of arms caught her and Mikoto remained silent as he looked at the unconscious girl in his arms. Tatara remained silent as he saw Mikoto laying Shizuka on the couch before the red king turned to see the brunette looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Would you like to explain?" he questioned when Mikoto just glanced at him when a bright white light filled the room. Tatara's eyes widened before he turned his head towards the source. His eyes widened even more when he saw that the light was being emitted from Shizuka's body as a gentle breeze filled the room. Slowly, the burn marks on her body began to disappear until her previously marred skin was flawless again. The light diminished as the last burn mark disappeared and the wind died down until the room was filled with silence.

"What?" whispered Tatara, his eyes as wide as saucers before he turned to Mikoto who silently lit a cigarette before he looked over at the brunette.

"She's one of the Kings,"

* * *

**Well? **

**What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**Well after a virus took my computer(my baby) away from me for three days, I finally got over my writer's block and pulled this chapter together.**

**And for future chapters, I'm trying to incorporate the events that happened in K:Side Red and I apologize ahead of time if I get things incorrect or get the wrong timing because I am basing this story off of what I know from the anime, manga and the bits and pieces of translated of the novel.**

**Well, I think I'm done talking/ranting so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own K...**

* * *

**Chapter V**

Tatara remained silent but his eyes widened at the Red King's words. King? He glanced back at Shizuka's sleeping figure before he turned back to his King.

"But what-?" he questioned when the door opened behind him and both men turned to see Izumo standing at the doorway with narrowed eyes. They could see the curious gazes of the other Homura members behind the blond bartender before Izumo walked into the room and shut the door behind him. Audible groans and yells were heard and the three original members of Homura paused and waited for the noise to die down before Izumo turned back to Mikoto and Tatara. His eyes wandered over to an unconscious Shizuka on the couch before he raised his eyebrows and turned back to the Red King.

"Care to explain?" he questioned and Mikoto closed his eyes and waved his hand over to Tatara. The brunette paused before he glanced from Shizuka to Izumo before rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh, let's see, uh," he started when Izumo just rolled his eyes and turned back to the Red King.

"Mikoto," he stated, his eyes narrowing and Mikoto paused before he pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips.

"She's a King," he stated and he waited for Izumo's outburst.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT!" yelled Izumo.

...

Saruhiko remained silent as he stood by the bar and he gazed around to see the restless looks on the other Homura member's faces. He glanced back up at Izumo who was wiping a glass when everyone heard a scream coming from upstairs. Bolting up, he snapped up and saw that most of the others were doing the same as the volume of the scream increased and they could hear Tatara's voice yelling before the screaming ceased and silence filled the room. They all glanced back at Izumo whose eyes had narrowed before he made his way up the stairs. Saruhiko's gaze lingered at the stairs when he noticed Anna running up to the staircase and looking up.

"White," she whispered as she raised one of her red marbles up to her eyes and looked upstairs. "White," she repeated once more before she slowly lowered her arm and placed her marble back into the pocket of her dress as she and the others heard footsteps descending the stairs. They looked up to see Mikoto blankly staring at them before he walked over to his usual stool and lit the cigarette he had between his lips.

"Mikoto-san! Is she a member!? What was that scream!" questions bombarded him from all sides of the bar and Mikoto slowly opened his eyes, silencing the entire bar. Mikoto glanced around at the other members before he saw Izumo and Tatara descending the stairs with a calm expression.

"No, she's not," he stated causing everyone's eyes to widen at his words before Misaki clenched his fists.

"Then she's not worthy of being here!" he yelled before he started to run up the stairs. Saruhiko's eyes narrowed as he started to rush forward to stop his friend when Izumo beat him to it. The bartender silently grabbed the back of Misaki's shirt and yanked the teenager back causing him to tumble on the ground.

"What the hell! Kusanagi-san!" he yelled but he froze when he saw the expression on Izumo's face before he looked down and shuddered. Izumo stood back up and stared at the others with a blank expression on his face.

"We'll explain later, once she wakes up,"

"What do you mean? She lost conscious?" questioned Saruhiko stepping forward causing Tatara's eyebrows to quirk up for a second before he nodded. Sauhiko noticed the weird glances he was getting before he inwardly kicked himself.

Izumo paused before he looked around at the other members and nodded.

"Yeah, she's asleep in her room, we'll figure out what to do when she wakes up," but both Tatara and Izumo looked over at Mikoto who silently sat on the stool and closed his eyes before he took a drag of the cigarette in his hand.

...

Red. As far as the eyes could see, she was surrounded by the red, burning flames. Shizuka's eyes widened as the flames quickly spread and everything around her caught on fire. Buildings, trees, people. All of them screaming as the flames burned them to crisps. In the midst of the flames, she could see the red auras of the Homura members as all of them were being burned by the flames as well.

She could hear the frantic yells of Misaki and Rikio and some of the others. Horror began to fill her when an ear-piercing scream filled her ears. Snapping up, her eyes widened even more when she saw Anna being burned while both Izumo and Tatara tried to control the flames. She could see the pain in the young girl's eyes as the normally silent girl screamed over and over again.

Shizuka opened to scream but no sound was emitted. Grabbing her throat, Shizuka's eyes widened as she tried to scream again but like before, no sound came from her mouth. She could only watch in horror as everyone was burned around before the flames started to heard towards her.

_'No!'_ she inwardly screamed over and over again as the flames surrounded her and her clothes caught on fire. Her eyes widened as the pain of being burned hit her tenfold.

This time, when she screamed, her voice was audible and Shizuka screamed over and over as she felt her skin burning with immense pain.

"NO!"

...

Saruhiko blankly walked upstairs towards his room when he heard screaming coming from the room next to his. Without missing a beat, he grabbed the door handle and yanked it open before his eyes widened.

Shizuka lay on her bed screaming in pain as she curled up into fetal position with her eyes shut tightly. Rushing over, he noticed sweat forming on her face before he placed his hand on her forehead. His eyes widened even more when he noticed that she was burning up and he could see a faint red aura being emitted from her body. He grabbed the blanket around her and wrapped it tightly around her before he ran out the door.

"Totsuka-san!" he yelled from the top of the stairs and a few seconds later, the brunette ran up to him.

"What is it?" he questioned, the smile on his face disappearing when he saw the serious look on Saruhiko's face.

"She's burning up," he stated and Tatara's eyes widened before he pushed past the tall blue-haired teen and rushed towards Shizuka's room.

"Shizuka-chan!" yelled Tatara and his eyes widened when he saw the pained look on Shizuka's face as she curled up into a tighter ball and although her screams died down, she was shivering while moaning. Tatara slowly walked over and placed his hand on her forehead. His eyes narrowed before he turned to Saruhiko with a dead serious expression.

"Got get King," he ordered and Saruhiko blinked for a few seconds before he nodded and walked out of the room. When he was gone, Tatara turned back to Shizuka and placed his hand on her forehead again.

"Shizuka-chan, can you hear me?" he questioned to which Shizuka didn't respond as she only moaned again. His eyes narrowed when he saw Mikoto standing at the doorway with Anna and Izumo standing beside him. Tatara stood up and motioned to Shizuka. Mikoto walked over and he saw Shizuka's eyes slowly opening and he could see a faint red aura seeping out of her body and he also saw a faint white aura clashing with the red. Sighing, he placed a hand on her forehead and he could see Shizuka relax as he removed the heat emitting from her body and he could see the red aura disappearing and the white aura healing her body. Pulling his hand away, he noticed the peaceful look on her face as he stepped away and turned to the others.

"Watch over her," was all he stated before he walked out with his hands in his pocket. Silence enveloped the room before Tatara walked over to Shizuka and placed his hand on her head. A small smile formed on his face as he realized that the fever had died down but not completely. He turned back to see Saruhiko leaning against the doorway with a blank expression and he saw Misaki, Rikio, Chitose, and Dewa standing nearby.

"We'll take turns watching, her fever's still there and she also needs to take some medicine," and the brunette walked out of the room muttering about medicine and food. Misaki snorted before he walked out of the room and soon everyone followed his actions. Saruhiko remained in the room as his blue eyes wandered over to Shizuka's sleeping form. His gaze lingered on her sleeping face before he quietly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

...

It felt as if her entire body was on fire, yet, she was freezing. Shivering, Shizuka moaned as she could barely open her eyes. She could hear Totsuka-san calling her name and a hand on her forehead before the hand disappeared and a silence filled the room. She tried to open her eyes and after fighting herself. she looked up to see a pair of amber eyes stared down and a second later, a warm hand was placed on her forehead. The warmth from the hand spread throughout her body and Shizuka tried to keep her eyes open to no avail as a thick haze filled her vision and she closed her eyes as she felt her entire body drift into deep slumber.

...

"Explain,"

Mikoto slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to see both Izumo and Tatara standing by the couch, both of them staring down at him with narrowed eyes. He glanced over to see Anna standing by Izumo's side, holding onto the bottom of the bartender's shirt and she looked at him with curiosity pouring out of her red-violet eyes.

"Her aura clashed with mine,"

"Clashed?" questioned Tatara and Mikoto looked over and nodded.

"That's the best way I can explain,"

"So you're saying your aura basically almost killed her if you didn't do anything?"

"No," whispered a voice and all three men turned to see Anna looking off into space with blank look.

"You're wrong," she whispered again before she pulled out a marble from her dress pocket and stared at it blankly for a few minutes.

"Anna?" questioned Izumo but Anna remained silent before she made her way over to Mikoto and plopped down in the seat next to him. Mikoto sat up and stared down at the little girl before he leaned back against the couch and lit a cigarette. Izumo and Tatara looked back at each other before they gave up and simply stared back at the two on the couch with blank stares. The four remained silent before Tatara looked back up at Mikoto with a serious look on his face.

"What do we do with her? If she's a King, shouldn't she be with her clansmen?" and silence enveloped the room again.

"She stays," and everyone turned their heads to Mikoto who opened his eyes and stared at the three before him.

"She stays," he repeated, his amber eyes firm and determined.

...

Blue eyes remained blank as Saruhiko remained by the door, his eyes never wandering off from Shizuka's sleeping figure. He glanced over at the clock by the wall before he turned back to see Shizuka curl up into a fetal position again. Silently, he walked over to the bed and stared down at Shizuka's peaceful face before he leaned in and placed his hand on her forehead. His eyes narrowed when he felt the heat emitting from her skin but he inwardly sighed as he realized that the fever was nowhere near the temperature she was running a few hours ago. He glanced down to see Shizuka curl up into a fetal position causing her blanket to fall off her body. Wordlessly, Saruhiko grabbed the blanket and pulled it over Shizuka's body before he simply stared at her sleeping face before he slowly made his way to the door when he felt something tugging at his sleeves. Turning around, his eyes slightly widened when he saw Shizuka's tired silver orbs staring up at him as she held on to his sleeve lightly.

"Fushimi-kun?" she questioned and Saruhiko looked down at her hand before he reached down and removed it from his sleeve. His eyes locked with Shizuka's before he knelt down and tucked the white-haired teenager into the blankets firmly before he sat at the edge of the bed.

"Your temperature dropped quite a bit but you're still running a fever. Sleep," ordered Saruhiko and Shizuka's eyes fluttered before she slowly nodded. Saruhiko remained silent as he stared at her eyes slowly closing before he leaned over and placed his hand on her forehead as he felt her breathing even out as she fell asleep. His hand lingered on her forehead before he slowly pulled away and stared down at her again. Too caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice a figure enter the room before a hand was placed on his shoulder. Snapping around, he saw the gentle smile on Tatara's face before he looked away, hiding a small blush on his face as he stood and walked away as Tatara placed glass of water and some medicine on the bedside table. Tatara looked over at Saruhiko before he glanced back at Shizuka and placed his hand on her forehead. Saruhiko's eyes narrowed slightly at the older brunette's actions as he saw the passive Homura member smile slightly as he pulled away and placed his hands on his hips.

"Her fever's dropped, but just in case, she needs to rest for a few days," he stated before he turned to Saruhiko and froze when he saw the glare on the blue-haired teen's face.

"Uh, Saru-kun?" he questioned and the glare on Saruhiko's face disappeared before the blue haired teen turned away, hiding a small red coloring to his face.

"It's nothing," he whispered before he walked out of the room.

...

Walking into the room, Mikoto paused by the bed as he stared down at Shizuka. He silently placed his hand on her forehead and his eyes furrowed when he noticed that her fever had gone down but she still had a high temperature. He could see traces of a red aura still clashing with a white aura before he saw Shizuka groan and curl up into a tighter ball. He saw the red aura slowly disappearing as it became absorbed by the white aura surrounding her body. When the red aura was completely absorbed by the white, a slight breeze filled the room and Mikoto saw a small smile form on Shizuka's face as she kept sleeping.

...

The pain was slowly disappearing and Shizuka smiled when noticed a warmth spreading throughout her body before she looked around. As far as the eye could see, she could see the red flames being smothered by the white light surrounding her. As the two clashed, Shizuka could see a flash of pink in her vision before the flames completely disappeared and she was surrounded by white flames. Her eyes widened as she reached over and when her hand grazed the flames, she gasped as she didn't feel the pain of being burnt and when she pulled her hand away, her silver eyes widened even more when she noticed that all the burn marks on her skin caused by the red flames gone. As she stared down at her hand, a gentle breeze surrounded her, blowing her white hair array before it settled down as the white flames slowly died out leaving the area bare.

...

"It's been three days," whispered Tatara as he looked around the bar to see everyone sitting around with a short of tension on their shoulders.

Saruhiko remained silent as he looked around to see the discomfort on everyone's faces before he stood up and headed upstairs. As he made his way to his room, he saw Anna standing before Shizuka's door with a blank expression on her face.

"Anna," he called and the eight year old girl slowly turned around to face him. Her red-violet eyes remained blank as she stared up at him before she turned back to Shizuka's door again.

"She's waking up," she whispered and Saruhiko's eyes slightly widened before Anna quietly walked away from the door and walked downstairs. Saruhiko remained silent before he looked at the door before he slowly opened it and walked in.

...

Silver eyes slowly opened before Shizuka slowly sat up, she inwardly grimaced as if her body was ten times heavier than normal along with the feeling of a hammer pounding on her head hit her multiple times. Grabbing her head, she took a deep breath when a glass of water was held out in front of her. Looking up, she saw a pair of blue indifferent eyes staring down at her as Saruhiko held out the glass of water in his hand and also held out two pills towards her. Taking the medicine, she popped her head back and took the water and forced herself to swallow before she grimaces as the aftertaste of the medicine hit her fully.

Saruhiko remained silent as Shizuka placed the glass of water on the bedside table and she softly smiled up at him.

"Thank you," she whispered and Saruhiko nodded. Pulling the thick blankets off of her, Shizuka planted her feet on the ground and stood up. The moment she did, her entire body wobbled but before she hit the ground, a hand grabbed her arm and placed her firmly on the ground.

"You've been asleep for three days," stated Saruhiko as he helped Shizuka stand causing the younger teen's eyes to widen.

"Three days?!" she questioned and Saruhiko winced at the volume of her voice and instantly, she looked down. "Sorry," she stated, in a softer voice to which the older teen nodded his head in appreciation before he walked towards the door. He glanced back at the white-haired teen to see that she was staring down at her hands. Just as he was about to leave, a flash of white caught his eye and Saruhiko froze when he saw a white flame being emitted from Shizuka's hand. Her silver eyes were wide before she looked up at Saruhiko with the same shocked expression on her face.

But before the two could say anything, they snapped their heads towards the doorframe to see Mikoto staring at her with narrowed amber eyes. Silently, the Red King marched into the room, causing Shizuka's eyes to widen even more as she stepped back, the flames in her hand never disappearing. Once he was a foot away from her, Mikoto stared down at Shizuka before his amber eyes saw the white flames in her hands. Slowly, he raised his hand until it was hovering over Shizuka's and before the young teen could say anything, red flames erupted from Mikoto's hand and clashed with the white flames in Shizuka's.

The two remained silent as they watched the red and white flames clashing before the red flames were slowly absorbed by the white, creating a pink flame for a few seconds before the flames turned into white again.

Once the red flames disappeared, Mikoto remained silent before he stared down at Shizuka to see her silver eyes staring up at him. The Red King glanced back to see Tatara, Izumo, Saruhiko, and Anna watching the scene before then with wide eyes from everyone but Anna who was staring at Shizuka through her marble.

"White," whispered the young girl and Mikoto stared at Anna for a few seconds before he turned back to Shizuka. He noticed that the flames in her hands had disappeared and there were no burn marks marring her skin from the time he had burned her or from the flames she had in her hand.

After a few more moments, Mikoto stared down at her with a serious gaze in his eyes.

"Welcome to Homura," and he saw the smile forming on Shizuka's face before he quickly turned around and walked out of the room towards his.

She was the 8th and final King. The White King. The Forgotten King.

As he walked, memories of a conversation he had when he first become the Red King surfaced in the 21 year old's head, causing him to stop before he glanced back to Shizuka's room.

_"The Forgotten King will protect you,"_

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Its a bit different from what I initially thought and I will try to add a little bit more romance in the next few chapters.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow its been a while... I think its been over three months... yeah I don't know... But on the bright side, here's another chapter for you! Oh yeah, I heard that K is now going to have a movie come out instead of a season two... I have mixed feelings about this, I will decide whether or not it is a good feeling or a bad feeling later, Anywhoo, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter while I crank up the next one and try to update sooner!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own K... I wish I did..T.T**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**One white flame, in a field of red.**

Miwa Ichigen's eyes slowly opened as he felt the spark of a white aura in the distance. His eyes narrowed as he stared down at his hands.

"Shizuka," he whispered as his eyes glazed over as he got a vision

_Standing in the middle of a snow covered field, stood Shizuka. Blood covered her clothes as tears fell down her cheeks. White and red flames surrounded her and Shizuka paused as she looked down at her blood covered hands. Her silver eyes widened as she looked around to see the white flames inching closer to her until she was completely surrounded. Fear filled her eyes before she screamed._

Ichigen jolted up from the vision he saw before he shuddered at the memory. Hands shaking, he reached out and grasped his chest. His vision was so vivid this time. After his breathing evened out, Ichigen silently looked out to the side at the mountain side. A sad look went over his face before he slowly walked towards a traditionally decorated box in the corner of the room. As he opened it, he paused at the sight of a silk pouch before he took a deep breath and pulled it out. Taking the pouch over to the kotastu, Ichigen remained silent as he slowly opened the pouch and pulled out a black choker. He silently traced his hand over the pendant until his fingers paused at the pendant in the center of the choker.

A white diamond teardrop shaped jewel surrounded by a pair of extended wings. Ichigen touched the pendant before he closed his eyes. He could feel some of his aura seeping into the jewel and for a second he saw the diamond change color to a pale lavender before it reverted back to its clear white color. Ichigen stared at the jewel before his clenched his fist. An image of a frail, sickly woman flashed in his head and Ichigen closed his eyes.

"Aika,"

_..._

_"Brother, please, take care of her," whispered a middle aged woman lying on the bed. Her face was deathly pale and brown eyes were becoming duller with the passing second. Standing next to the bed stood a younger Ichigen as he stared at his younger sister with sorrow. _

_"Aika," he stated when the woman slowly sat up and unclasped the black choker on her neck. When she pulled it off, Ichigen remained silent as he stared at the pendant of the choker as Aika stared at the necklace with a smile on her face. Her hand traced the pendant before she held it up to her brother._

_"Please, give it to her when she's older," and wordlessly, the Colorless King took the pendant from his sister when he saw her breathing starting to become unstable._

_"He will heal you," stated Ichigen to which Aika shook her head._

_"There are certain things that cannot be healed, no matter what, he knows that," and Ichigen remained silent before he held Aika's hand._

_"She needs you," and Aika smiled at the thought of her baby sleeping in the other room._

_"Shizuka is to become the next King, I have no doubts that her life will be rough, he will make sure that she isn't weak," and she looked over at her brother. " I would like to see her," and Ichigen slowly nodded his head before he walked over to the door. Turning back, he saw Aika smiling at him as she pulled the shawl on her shoulders closer to her. _

_Walking into the other room, Ichigen slowly walked over to the crib and stared down at his sleeping niece. Picking her up, Ichigen stared at his niece's face before he touched her white hair._

_She was the carbon copy of her father. Silver eyes and white hair, yet when you looked at her, all he could see was Aika. Unlike her father, Shizuka possessed a warmth and lively smile, exactly like her mother. Ichigen smiled at the sleeping infant's face before he walked over to Aika's room. Once he was inside, his eyes widened when he saw Aika coughing violently as he rushed to her side._

_"Aika!" he yelled to which Aika shook her head before she looked up with a small smile on her face._

_"I'm fine," the her brown eyes wandered to the waking infant in her brother's arms. The smile on her face grew before she reached over and took her daughter from her brother and stared at her daughter's waking face. When she opened her eyes, drowsy silver eyes locked with brown and Aika smiled as she saw Shizuka staring up at her. Pulling her daughter close, her grasp tightened on her baby._

_"Shizuka," she whispered and she could hear giggling. Pulling back, she saw the smile on Shizuka's face as she reached out her hand towards Aika's face. _

_Ichigen watched the daughter mother interaction when he heard the door open behind him. Turning around, his eyes hardened at the sight of a middle aged man standing in the doorframe. His white hair framed his face and silver eyes stared at the scene before him._

_"Kazuki," greeted Ichigen and he saw his brother-in-law as well as the current White King nod his head at him before the white-haired man walked over to his wife's side. As he walked past Ichigen, the Colorless King noticed the teardrop surrounded by a pair of extended wings on embroidered on the back of his clothing. He paused when he saw Aika holding their daughter with a smile on her face._

_"Aika, you should be resting," and Aika looked up at Kazuki before she nodded her head before she looked back down at Shizuka. Kazuki followed her gaze as he stared down at his daughter before he took the baby from Aika's grasp. He could see Aika's eyes widen and before she could protest, he shook his head._

_"You need to rest," to which Aika huffed before she looked at her daughter and husband. A smile formed on her face before she nodded up at Kazuki who only nodded. Ichigen watched their interaction when he saw the grim look cross the White King's face. His eyes narrowed._

_"How is she?" he questioned, the minute he was outside of Aika's hearing range. He saw the white-haired man pause in his step before he turned around and faced him with a blank look on his face._

_"She gave you her pendant didn't she," to which Ichigen nodded as he pulled out Aika's from his pocket. He saw his brother-in-law's eyes narrow before he could see Shizuka staring at the necklace in his hand with wide eyes. Her arms flailed out trying to reach the necklace in her uncle's hand to which Kazuki noticed and his grip on her tightened. _

_"Aika's given up,"_

_"What?!" to which Kazuki stared at the necklace in Ichigen's hand._

_"That necklace is what kept her alive. Her aura has been crumbling, that necklace is what kept it in check., its what has been limiting her power from going awry,"_

_"What are you talking about?! Aika's been able to control both the aura perfectly!" yelled Ichigen to which Kazuki looked away and his grip on his daughter tightened._

_"Over the past couple of years, Aika's aura has been wavering, as if its rejecting her. The pendant is what kept the power in check," _

_"Then give it back to her!" yelled Ichigen throwing the pendant at Kazuki. The White King only shook his head._

_"If Aika took off the pendant, it means that she's given up on herself, there is nothing I can do now,"  
and Ichigen's eyes widened at his words before he stared down at the ground._

_"But that's-," he started when Shizuka suddenly started crying. Both men stared down at the baby when they both heard footsteps running towards them._

_"Kazuki-sama! Aika-sama has-!" started a female member of the White clan before she choked on her words as tears streamed down her face. Ichigen's eyes widened at the woman's words and he could see Kazuki freeze they both ran towards Aika's room and their eyes widened at the sight of Aika sleeping on the bed. They noticed how she wasn't breathing anymore before Kazuki walked over to her._

_"Aika," he called as his form started to shake as Shizuka's crying became louder at the sight of her mother's lifeless form. Tears fell down the White King's face before he fell onto his knees._

_"Aika!"_

_Ichigen remained frozen at the door way as he saw his only sister's body and her husband and daughter grieving. Tears streamed down his face before his grip tightened on Aika's choker._

_"Aika,"_

...

"Ichigen-sama," called Kuroh, snapping the Colorless King out of his trance before he turned to see his son staring up at him. He could see the concern on the young teen's face before the black-haired teen spoke.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned to which Ichigen shook his head to before he stared down at the choker in his hand.

"No, nothing's wrong,"

...

Standing in the empty warehouse, Shizuka looked around to make sure that she was alone. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes as she started to focus. As she concentrated, the wind began to blow in the warehouse, blowing her hair awry .

An image of a field ablaze with flames filled her mind. Shizuka flinched at the heat of the fire before she envision that the flames were white. White flames filled her vision and Shizuka smiled before she opened her eyes. Staring down at her hands, her eyes narrowed as she focused. A second later, a white flame erupted from her hands and all she could do was stared at the flames that were hot to the touch but didn't burn her. As she stared down at the flames, she failed to notice that the wind was blowing wildly around her while a white aura was being emitted from her body. A faint smile formed on her face as she stared down at the fire.

_"White flames?" questioned Totsuka as he and the others stared at the flames in Shizuka's hand with wide eyes. Saruhiko's eyes stayed on Shizuka as she stared at the flames in her hands with wide eyes._

_"But, how?" she questioned when the flames suddenly disappeared. Her silver eyes remained wide as she stared down at her empty hands before she looked up at Totsuka, Anna, Izumo, and Saruhiko. The four remained silent as they all stared at her confused expression before Totsuka broke the ice and walked over to her. He silently placed a hand on her forehead and paused for a moment, putting on a thinking face._

_"Hm, your fever's gone now, but you have been sick for three days, why don't you rest for a bit more? I'll bring some food up for you soon," he stated, seeing the protest in Shizuka's eyes before the white-haired teen slowly nodded, giving in to his words. Turning to the others, he nodded towards them before he started towards the door._

_"Saru-kun, can I talk to you and the others for a bit outside?" he asked and the others slowly nodded. As he walked out, Saruhiko glanced back at Shizuka once more. He could see the genuine confusion on her face as she stared down at her hands before he closed the door behind him. Once everyone was gone, Shizuka snapped out of her gaze before she pulled her hands together before her._

_"A white flame," she whispered._

_..._

_"Tatara, Kusanagi," called Mikoto getting the two people's attention. They both turned towards the red King who was laying on the couch of the mostly empty bar. His amber eyes opened before he signaled the two men to follow. Izumo and Tatara looked at each other in confusion before they followed the Red King towards his room._

_Mikoto remained silent until the door closed behind Izumo before he opened his eyes and turned around._

_"No one can know about her," he stated, and immediately, the two's eyes widened._

_"Why? If she's a king, she belongs with her clan!" argued Izumo but Mikoto's gaze cut him off before the red king sighed and lit a cigarette with his lighter._

_"She doesn't even remember her own identity, if we toss her out, someone might use her," to which Tatara found himself nodding to._

_"Since her aura is white, and almost invisible, she might be mistaken as a strain, we have to be careful,"_

_Izumo noticed where the conversation was going before he let out a loud sigh._

_"Fine! Then we better tell everyone who saw her flames be quiet about it, it would be bad if someone outside of Homura found out about her powers," to which the three men in the room nodded._

_..._

_"Shizuka-chan," called Totsuka when he knocked on the door to her room. Shizuka walked over to the door and opened to find a steaming bowl of porridge in her face. The smile on Totsuka's face widened before he walked in and closed the door behind him. He simply walked over to the bedside table and placed the tray of food on it before he turned back to Shizuka._

_"Are you feeling better?" he questioned to which Shizuka nodded before she stared down at her hands again. Her eyes narrowed before she concentrated. A sudden burst of heat hit her face before her eyes opened and she stared down at her hands to see the white flames from earlier roaring in her hands. She snapped up at to see the grim look on Totsuka's face before the older brunette waved off the expression on his face._

_"Tatara-san, why are they white?" questioned Shizuka to which Totsuka remained quiet as he racked his brain for an answer. The brunette remained silent for a few seconds as he recalled what King had told her earlier._

_"Shizuka-chan, for the time being, I don't think you should show your flames to other people," _

_"Why?" to which Tatara smiled before he opened his hand up. A red flame burst from his hand before he looked at Shizuka with a serious expression._

_"You just obtained your powers, you need to be able to control it perfectly, it takes some new members quite some time before they're able to harness their powers easily," and Shizuka nodded her head before she stared down at the flames in her hand. _

_"I understand,"_

For the past two weeks, she would sneak away to this abandoned warehouse to practice her powers. Every time she used her flames, a warmth would pierce her and Shizuka smiled before she closed her fists. The fire disappeared immediately. Shizuka smiled as she stared down at her empty hands. She was getting better. The flames were easier to control than before and they died out when she wanted to. Turning around, Shizuka took a deep breath before she raised her hand. Closing her eyes, she concentrated before she reopened them.

"Now," she whispered as she spun around in a circle and an entire circle of white flames surrounded her. The white flames didn't burn her like before and Shizuka stood in the center of the circle with a wide smile on her face.

"Perfect,"

_..._

Opening the door to HOMRA, Shizuka's eyes widened when she saw a plate flying towards her face. Before the plate could hit her face, she ducked down and cringed when she heard the plate crash above her head as it hit the door. Shards rained down all around her and Shizua grimaced as a few shards hit scratched her skin before she slowly opened her eyes and looked up. She could see Izumo seething behind the bar with both Saruhiko and Misaki standing before him. Both of them had their heads slightly bowed and from their tense shoulders, she could tell it was serious. On the other side of the bar, Anna, Mikoto and Tatara watched the entire conversation with blank expressions on their faces. Shizuka turned back to see Izumo holding back from throwing another plate as his entire face turned red from anger. Silence enveloped the entire bar and Shizuka slowly released the breath she was holding when Izumo blew up.

"You're quitting school!?" pierced the otherwise silent HOMRA bar. Indifference filled both teenagers' eyes as they simply nodded causing the bartender to go haywire.

"But why!?" he yelled again causing Shizuka to inwardly flinch at the volume of his voice when Misaki just shrugged his shoulders.

"Its a bother to go to school!" he yelled and Izumo's eye twitched before he lunged forward and grabbed Misaki's head and started to tighten his grip causing the teenager's eyes to wide as he kicked his legs.

"Kusanagi-san! Let go!" he yelled but Izumo ignored his words as his grip only tightened. Shizuka could only watch with confusion when she felt something tugging on her sleeve. Looking down, she stared down at Anna who pointed to her arm.

"Red," she whispered and Shizuka looked confused before she looked down at her arm and her eyes widened at the sight of blood on her torn sleeves and shards of sticking out on her skin.

"Shizuka-chan! Your arm!" Tatara yelled snapping Izumo, Saruhiko, and Misaki out of their conversation and the three whipped their heads to see Shizuka standing in front of the door. Shards of the plate Izumo had thrown were strewn all around her and they could see blood on her sleeves.

"What the hell!" yelled Misaki when he saw her injuries when Saruhiko rushed over and grabbed her arm. Shizuka flinched as Saruhiko raised her arm to his eye level and the older teen's eyes narrowed when he saw multiple scratches and some shards piercing her skin. Wordlessly, the blue-haired teen dragged Shizuka to the bar and gently placed her arm on the counter before he looked up at Izumo.

"Kusanagi-san," to which the blond bartender nodded before he rushed to the back to get a first aid kit. While the others made a fuss about her arm, Shizuka remained silent as she stared down at her arm. As she stared down at it, she saw a faint white glow emitting from her arm and her eyes widened when she saw the scratches disappearing and how the pieces piercing her skin came out and the skin beneath healing. She bolted up with wide eyes and ignoring everyone's eyes on her, she ran up to her room and locked the door behind her.

A silence filled the bar before Izumo stared over at Mikoto and Tatara. The three men remained quiet but in their minds, all of them knew what was going on.

Her powers had healed her.

Without her memories, her powers were still unknown to her. It was obvious that she would be confused. Izumo could see the confused looks on Misaki, Saruhiko, and a small one on Anna's face. The oldest member turned to Saruhiko and Misaki with a menacing look on his face.

"This. isn't. over," he stated as he, Mikoto, and Tatara all walked upstairs to the King's room.

Once they were gone, Misaki turned to Saruhiko with a confused look on his face.

"What the hell was that?" to which Saruhiko remained silent as he stared at the stairs.

"I don't know,"

...

"What the hell should we tell her?" questioned Izumo the second all three had entered Mikoto's room. The Red King remained silent as he sauntered over to the couch in the center of the room and plopped down.

"Don't know," was all he said, fuming Izumo.

"She knows that something is wrong! We can't just not tell her anything!" yelled Izumo, his patience about to snap when Tatara placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"How about we tell her that she's a strain? As long as she knows that her powers are normal in strains, since her aura is hard to detect to its color, I don't think she'll freak out so much," to which Mikoto and Izumo pondered in their heads before they both turned to Tatara and slowly nodded their heads.

"Until her memory returns, that would be the best,"

...

Inside her room, Shizuka stared down at her arms to see that the skin had healed perfectly. As she stared at her arm, panic began to arise.

"What's wrong with me?" she whispered as she remembered seeing a white light emitting from her body everytime she was hurt and how her injuries had miraculously healed right before her eyes. Pulling her hair, she curled up on the bed before her breath came out in short gasps.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she half yelled when she heard knocking at her door. Her eyes widened before she heard Tatara calling her name as the knocking on her door increased. Staring at the door, her breathing evened out as she forced herself to calm down before she walked over to the door and wordlessly opened it.

Tatara smiled at the younger teen before he motioned for her to follow him.

"Could you please come with me? King has to tell you something," and Shizuka's snapped up at his words.

"Suoh-san wants to talk to me?" she questioned and Tatara laughed at his reaction.

"Its not that serious Shizuka-chan! Plus, I don't think King would like it if one of his clansmen called him by his last name, I think Mikoto-san would be fine," and Shizuka slowly nodded before she followed Tatara to the Red King's room. When she walked in, Shizuka inwardly shuddered as the memories of what happened the last time she was in that room flashed in her head. The pain the of being burnt by Mikoto's flames surfaced in her head and Shizuka grimaced when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw the smile on Izumo's face before she turned to see Mikoto staring at her from his usual sitting position on the couch in the center of the room. She gulped before she walked towards the center until she was at least four feet away from the King.

"You wanted to see me? Suoh-san?" she stated and her eyes immediately widened at her mistake. Mikoto's eyes narrowed at what she called him before he slowly closed his eyes and took a drag from the cigarette in his hand.

"Mikoto," he stated and Shizuka nodded before she reworded her question again.

"You wanted to see me Mikoto-san?" she questioned and Mikoto nodded in approval before he stared at her dead in the eye. Silver and Amber clashed before Mikoto glanced over Shizuka's shoulders at Izumo and Tatara. Stepping in front of Shizuka, Tatara smiled down at her.

"Shizuka-chan, you're wondering why we called you here right?" Shizuka only nodded to his question when she saw the smile on Tatara's face slowly disappeared.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Tatara remained silent as he worded his next statement in his head when Mikoto beat him to it.

"Your powers, they're different from the rest of Homura," he stated bluntly and he could see Shizuka's eyes widen at his statement before she gripped her arm.

"That's-," she started when her breaths started to become frantic before she grabbed her head as a sudden pain filled her head. Mikoto's eyes narrowed at her actions and he could see the surprise on both Tatara and Izumo's faces as the brunette called Shizuka's name to no avail. Shizuka grimaced and she fell onto her knees as an image of a teardrop surrounded by a pair of extended wings filled her head. Her eyes widened as the image became blurry when she felt a pair of arms on her shoulders, shaking her. Snapping out of her trance, she stared up at Tatara's eyes locked on her face, concern all over his face before he sighed when he noticed that Shizuka had snapped out of the trance she was in.

"Shizuka-chan, the main reason your powers are so different from ours is because you're a strain," and a confused look filled Shizuka's face.

"A Strain?"

* * *

**Well... what did you think?**

**I hope you enjoyed because I plan to update this story and my other stories along with adding one or two more new stories before my summer ends at the end of August... yeah... let's see how well that goes.. Anywhoo I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I will go and work on the next one!**


End file.
